StarStruck
by OsnapitzCori7110
Summary: "So Patricia, why'd you head to America?" "Eddie and Piper got together. I can't stand seeing them together. I thought he still had feelings for me, but I guess I was wrong." After Nina, Amber, and Patricia leave Anubis, they set off to start a career. They go through ups and downs, drama, rumors, fame, money, and most of all love. Chapter 2: 2,971 Words
1. A Toast To Being Single

Patricia walked out of L.A.X. and looked around. The skies were clear and it was hot. Let me rewind and explain.

Last week, Piper had visited Anubis House and Patricia was more than happy to see her sister. She could finally tell someone how she felt, because with Amber gone, and the other girls with real boyfriends, Patricia was a third wheeler. Piper and Patricia spent that entire day together, that was until around supper.

Before supper, the two went separate ways, Patricia headed to the school (to get some quiet at the futbol field) and Piper back to the house. When Piper walked in, the couples and Eddie were playing truth or dare.

* * *

"Truth or Dare, Eddie?" Jerome asked while Eddie popped a grape into his mouth.

"Dare." Eddie responded, his mouth full with earlier grapes he had eaten.

"I dare you to have 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with Piper." Jerome said looking at the musical prodigy.

"Okay." Eddie said standing up. He grabbed Piper's hand and led her by her arm to the laundry room.

"Come on, Piper." Eddie continued. After they shut the door, Patricia walked into the house with a scowl.

"What's wrong, Trixie?" Joy asked whilst Jerome smirked.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jerome joked earning a hit upside his head from Joy. Alfie snickered and Willow giggled.

"No, that stupid jerk. What's his name? Sven poured his soda all down my shirt." Patricia said dripping wet from the soda.

"So what's the problem? Can't you just get cleaned up?" Mara asked smiling.

"All my shirts are in the dryer, Trudy said to get them after supper." Patricia continued trudging towards the laundry room.

"Patricia, I really think you shouldn't go in there." Alfie said standing up. The others followed his move and made their way over to the door. Fabian and Alfie began to block it.

"Fine." Patricia settled and got a glass for water. She poured herself some and the turned around.

"Now, you have as long as it takes for me to drink my water or else I deal with you. Got it?" Patricia demanded. She took a heavy swig of water and kept drinking. No one moved. No one said a word. Patricia walked over with the glass in her hand.

"Move out my way." Patricia snapped pushing them to the side.

"Patricia, you really shouldn't." Mara said.

"And why not?" Patricia sneered turning around. Her chestnut hair clung to her face and her eyes in a deep glare.

"Because- Trudy found a rat in there and told us that it had rabies." Fabian lied on the spot. The others nodded at his words.

"I'll take my chances." Patricia said and opened the door. The glass cup fell and broke into a million pieces. There was the most heartbreaking thing in her life.

_Eddie and Piper were on the floor, making out._

* * *

Now Patricia had a reputation. She was the rebel, the strong one, the girl who couldn't be broken. Sadly enough, that's what she was inside. Broken. Into a million different pieces. Her heart shattered, well because Eddie was her first love. Her first kiss. Believe it or not, many people had thought it was Jerome. She had never kissed Jerome. Never. And she swears she never will.

Her first reaction? To break down crying. But no, she was the girl who could _never _be broken. So she went with choice B. What was that exactly? Snatch up her shirt and stomp upstairs to her room. Where she not only shut, but _locked _the door. Then she resorted to Choice A. Which she didn't understand why, it's not like she _liked_ him. Scratch that, she _loved_ him. The girl who could never be broken, had been broken. Not only inside, but on the outside too, as soon as Eddie declared Piper as his girlfriend.

Why was love so complicated? The fifteen year old Patricia would disapprove of her liking guys at all. That Patricia was long gone though, because summer came. Boys got hotter, girls got boobs, and all she got was more attitude and a wall built up. She promised herself, she would never like boys. And no, she wasn't bisexual or anything like that. She just believed that boys led to heart break and now she was sure of it.

And now she was just like the glass cup broken and she didn't need someone else to know that.

* * *

So basically, Patricia hopped on the next flight to L.A. to meet up with Nina and Amber, who had a recording contract, but had yet to do any work. They would stay in an apartment not too far from Sunset Boulevard. They would live there until they had a decent amount of money to get a bigger house, more security, and more privacy. How did Amber get there? Well, after her first week at Fashion School, Amber got kicked out. Why? Well, there was this mean girl, who took Amber's crush, Ryan, (Boys attended the brother school for Sports.) away from her. Amber had to get revenge and got caught doing so. Thus, she was expelled.

A baby blue convertible pulled up in front of Patricia. Nina and Amber smiled inside the car.

"Hop in, we're gonna head to the studio now." Nina said unlocking the car doors. Nina got Patricia's luggage while Patricia got in the car and buckled up. Nina came back around to get in. She locked the door, buckled up, and drove out of the parking lot.

"What kind of music do guys play?" Patricia asked curious while looking at L.A.'s scenery.

"Pop." Amber said blowing a bubble with her gum.

_Oh._

"And Rock." Nina added turning on to the highway. Amber switched on the radio while Patricia just admired some cars. 'What Makes You Beautiful' came on and Amber to sing. Nina joined in and by the chorus the two were giggling.

"Hey, Patricia. Sing for us." Nina said turning up the radio a bit. Patricia raised an eyebrow at the song.

"Come on! You know you want to." Amber said turning around to look at the rebel. Amber made a cheesy smile and crossed her eyes.

"Fine." Patricia laughed. Patricia began to sing Zayn's part while Nina and Amber sung back up. When the song ended, they broke into a fit of laughter. After a few song sing-a-longs, things got quiet.

"So Patricia, why'd you head to America?" Nina said adjusting her rear view mirror.

"Eddie and Piper got together. Piper quit the academy to join the house, so Eddie and her could be together. I can't stand seeing them together, I know Eddie and I broke up over the summer, but I couldn't get over him. I thought he still had feelings for me, but I guess I was wrong." Patricia grumbled groaning at the last part.

"I'm sorry for you, Tricia." Amber sighed reapplying her lip gloss in her compact mirror.

"I'm sorry for me too. That is why I swear off boys at fifteen while you other girls boy'd it up." Patricia continued.

"It'll get better, Trix. Promise. How about for dinner, we stop at my favorite dinner and then tomorrow we'll go see the sights?" Nina said changing lanes.

"Sound's goods Neens, Tricia?" Amber replied and then looked at the other British girl.

"I'm fine with it. I'd love to see a bit more of L.A. and I hope it's as good as people say it is." Patricia finished.

"It's wonderful." Nina smiled.

* * *

Nina pulled into a parking space at a small diner. It was small, but it was busy. The trio walked inside to get a table. After they were seated they began on what happened at Anubis after Amber and Nina left.

"Mara and Fabian kissed and are now dating. Sorry, Nina." Patricia said sympathetically to Nina. Nina fake smiled and put butter on her dinner roll.

"I'm glad, Fabian's moved on." she lied through her teeth. Patricia raised an eyebrow and Amber sighed.

"I know, Alfie's dating Willow. As much as I miss him, I know Willow will take good care of him. I'm still a bit jealous. I wish he was still mine." Amber frowned.

"But you know what they say 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, then it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.'" Patricia replied before taking a sip of her soda.

"Let's make a toast." Nina said looking up.

"To being single." Nina said raising her glass of Coke.

_"To being single."_


	2. Disney Tales Don't Always End in Lies

Patricia sat in her room of the apartment scribbling down lyrics into a notebook. Her eyebrows move furiously as she thought of the bridge.

"Voila!" Patricia said being uncharacteristically dramatic. She hopped off her bed and switched off her lamp. She walked into the main room and called for Nina and Amber. They came within seconds and Patricia showed them her new song.

"What is this called?" Amber asked smiling.

"It's catchy." Nina smiled.

"'Grow Up'." Patricia smiled.

"We could use this for revenge." Amber smiled.

"And I know how." Patricia smiled filling them in on her plan.

* * *

Almost every single girl has an ex, unless they just started dating, but that's not what I'm talking about. Exes, they're the guys that could break up a friendship or even start one. Sometimes your ex, can do both. What do I mean by this? What if I told you Eddie was between girlfriends when Piper visited and what if I told you his ex was moving to England? Her name's Kara Tatianna, but everyone calls her KT for short. She considers herself a nerd and isn't afraid to admit..

How does KT fit into our story? Well, KT's about to change everything.

* * *

The Anubis students sat at breakfast enjoying their meal. The students were about to leave out to help set up the decoration for the dance the next day. A brunette walked into the room. Immediately, silence covered the room like a blanket.

"Hi, I'm KT. I'm from America. I know I'm new and all, but Mr. Sweet put me in charge of entertainment and anyone know any good bands?" KT smiled holding up her brown clipboard. Mara's hand fumbled underneath the table to find Fabian's, Willow and Alfie just waved, Joy put Jerome's arm around her shoulder, and Piper squeezed Eddie's hand. Well, they had a reason to, KT was hot.

She had long curly brunette hair that bounced when she walked, her boobs were C cups and she had a killer smile. Every guy's dream. Plus, she was the perfect mixture of sassy, rebel, and nerdy. She spotlighted in a white romper with flats. Her makeup was natural and her lips were coated with Glossip Gurl: Cotton Candy. She flashed her smile and waved.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She joked walking over. Her hair bounced behind her back and her flats tapped along the wooden floor. She chuckled when Eddie regained his composure. He squeezed Piper's hand in reassurance and quickly responded.

"Hey, KT. Long time, no see. This is Piper, that's Alfie, Willow, Jerome, Joy, Mara, Fabian, Cassie, Dexter, Erin, Mick, and that's Trudy." Eddie responded flashing a smile. Everyone waved and mumbled their hello's.

"Okay, so, any good bands? Mr. Sweet wants people who are willing to sing Disney songs, since the theme is 'Disney: Once Upon A Dream'." KT continued picking up her blue sparkly pen. She jotted down a few things and then looked up. Everyone shrugged and KT let out a disappointed sigh.

"Hey! I know! I could try to book that band from America. They're the talk in Pennsylvania. They performed at Hershey Park last week and everyone's been buzzing about them since then." KT smiled and jotted down the band.

"Great, now you just need to call their manager." Mara smiled pouring some milk into her cereal.

"I know a great site! My friend became famous and she said all the manager numbers of _anyone_ was on there." Piper said while KT handed Piper the clipboard. Piper quickly jotted down the site in her girly font and then returned the clipboard. KT grinned and clapped her hands.

"Great! This is going to be perfect!" KT grabbed an orange and then took her luggage up to her room.

* * *

"Turn." Cassie demanded. Erin did as told and turned while looking in the mirror. The two were out in town buying dresses for the dance. Right now they were in an old costume shop, Erin wanted to see if they had some old Chinese costumes for her outfit.

"What do you think?" Erin asked smiling. She turned once more before facing Cassie.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Cassie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mulan. Dexter is gonna be Shang." Erin stated dusting off the dress.

"Then in that case, instead of going with _that_. I should take you to another store to try on white prom dresses. Then that way, we can customize them. Like with a blue flower or a red silk belt." Cassie offered turning towards the door.

"Fine, but if I don't see anything I like, then we'll come back to buy this." Erin stated and walked back into the changing room. After ten minutes, Erin changing back into normal clothes and the two walked around town for a bit, they found a dress store. The two sauntered inside and headed for the prom dresses. Erin looked around a bit and found a knee length white dress, it was sparkly at the top and had a butterfly on the belt.

"Pretty." Cassie said appearing out of nowhere. Erin jumped and caught her breath.

"You scared me." she laughed and smiled. Erin admired the dress once more.

"Go try it on. Go." Cassie said pushing Erin towards the dressing rooms. Erin made her way inside and shut the door. While Erin tried on her dress, Cassie made her way deeper into the store to find the perfect Sleeping Beauty dress. She stopped at a pink dress to admire it. She looked at the red tag.

"On Sale." She read to herself.

"It looks beautiful, but I have no date." She sighed and picked up the dress. She quickly made her way back to the dressing rooms with the dress, where Erin was walking out with her dress on.

"I-I-It's beautiful!" Cassie smiled.

"You really think?" Erin said turning on her heel. Erin seemed uneasy, usually the girl would have been bouncing with excitement, but not today.

"Yeah. Is it too tight? Is it too big?" Cassie worried walking over.

"I'm afraid Dexter might not like it. I really hope he thinks it beautiful, because he really matters to me, you know?" Erin asked turning once again.

"He'll love it. Let me go try this on and then we'll go pay." Cassie smiled and walked into the dressing room. Once Cassie shut the door, Erin turned to look at herself in the mirror.

_If only Cassie knew._

* * *

"Girls! Here now! I need to check your outfits!" a lady yelled. She had long wavy honey blonde hair that tumbled her shoulders, her eyes were a deep blue, and she seemed strict, but loving. Amber, Nina, and Patricia shuffled over to the lady in a row. They stopped and waiting for their instructions.

"Okay, so the limo is outside waiting to take you to the gig. We're not getting paid for this gig, because it is a _school dance._ You will be on your best behavior, you know the song line up?" she asked.

"No, Mrs. McCarthy." Amber half smiled and tilted her head a bit.

"First is 'I Won't Say I'm In Love', Patricia mostly, 'I See The Light' Amber, and then 'A Whole New World' Nina. You will end with a Disney medley. The school has two girls who have volunteered to help sing. You will be portraying different stories." Mrs. McCarthy continued showing a loving smile.

"Um, who are they?" Nina asked frowning.

"Two girls, one dressed up as 'Mulan' and another dressed up as 'Aurora'. Anyway, who are you lovelies dressed up as?" she asked.

"I'm Meg from 'Hercules.'" Patricia replied. She wore an ankle length dark purple dress with lots of ruffles. Her hair was in a teased ponytail and on her feet she wore purple heels.

"I'm Rapunzel from 'Tangled.'" Amber stated. Her dress was pink and poofy. Her heels were neon pink and her she wore a tiara on her head. She had waterfall braided hair down her back.

"And I'm Jasmine from 'Aladdin.'" Nina finished. Nina wore a knee length blue dress with heels. Underneath she wore a blue bralet and shorts. Her wavy dark brunette hair was in a long braid.

"Wonderful. Now hurry, you're scheduled to appear at eight." Mrs. McCarthy said hurrying them out the door. The trio shuffled into the limo and shut the door. After they buckled up, the driver pulled away.

* * *

"Lovelies! Hurry up! The dance is about to start!" Trudy said grabbing her camera. The boys awkwardly shuffled out into the hallway. Dexter was (as Erin told Cassie) Shang, Eddie was the Beast, Fabian was John Smith, Jerome was Prince Florian, Alfie was Prince Eric, and Mick was dressed as Aladdin.

"Awe, my lovely princes!" Trudy said pressing the camera's button. The boys posed for a few pictures while the girls got ready.

"We're ready!" Joy called from the top of the stairs. The girls slowly made their way down the steps. Joy was Snow White, Willow was Ariel, Piper was Belle, Mara was Pocahontas, Erin was Mulan, Cassie was Aurora, and KT was Tiana.

"Whoa." Alfie said when he saw Willow. Willow giggled and joined her boyfriend for a few photos. After the photo session, the boarders (and Trudy) made their way to the school where the dance was being held.

* * *

The drama lounge was decorated with streamers and balloons. A DJ stood in the corner mixing some music tracks while students danced. There was a long table filled with snacks. It seemed everyone had found some type of Disney character to be. Robbie (remember him?) was dressed as Simba and his date, Amelia, was dressed as Nala. There were characters from movie such as Hercules, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid (but no one dared to dress the same as Willow and Alfie) Tarzan, etc. No one had dressed the same as the boarders because _everyone _knew the Anubis boarders. The room's lighting changed colors with the song. Students were chatting and chaperones were stationed at different points in the room.

This wasn't everything, the outside field also had some snacks and music, but the lounge was the main dance. The boarders split up to dance and chat, just as the trio had arrived in the parking lot.

* * *

KT walked outside the building to meet the band. The trio stepped out the limo and got settled before the limo drove away.

"Hey, hello. I'm KT, I booked you for tonight. I'm really excited to hear you sing. I was at your Hershey Park concert last week. It was _the best_, everyone's been buzzing about it since. I'm glad you could make it. Okay, so I have your lineup. Cassie and Erin are waiting backstage for you guys. They went dress shopping and then began practicing." KT introduced herself. The trio waved and smiled.

"I'm Nina."

"Amber."

"and I'm Patricia." they introduced themselves.

"Wait, Patricia? Williamson?" KT interrupted. Patricia nodded.

"Piper's been talking about you all week. She's been wondering where you gone." KT smiled. There was an awkward silence before KT decided to lead the girls around the back to get inside.

* * *

"Oh, hi. I'm Cassie and this is Erin." Cassie smiled sticking out her hand for the trio to shake. After introducing their selves, the five ran over their performance one more time. KT giggled and turned to the stairs.

"Be right back." KT smiled and walked down the steps. About a minute later, she came back with their headsets.

"So you can move around." KT smiled handing them out. Once each girl had on a head set, KT gave the DJ the signal. The room went dark and the girls quietly snuck onstage. The familiar beat of Patricia's original song blasted through the speakers and KT flashed Patricia a thumbs up. Patricia began her song and the lights came back up.

When Patricia got to the chorus she went offstage for five seconds and came back. Her hair had been released from its ponytail and had specks of glitter in it. Instead of her original dress she wore a black crop top with a white rhinstoned beadeau. She had black leather pants and purple pumps. Her makeup really made her stormy gray-green eyes pop. Rebel.

She looked as if she was having fun, which is what mattered. Nina and Amber disappeared offstage after her and came back changed too.

Amber wore a black leather jacket with her pink strapless shirt tucked into her black leather waist high shorts. She wore pink pumps and she had three tiny glitter hot pink stars one inch underneath her eye. She wore natural makeup with pink lipstick and a fake pink hair clip in to make the look come together. Sassy.

Nina pulled off a more edgy sexy look. Instead of her original blue yoga shorts and bra-let under her dress, she wore a top that stopped above her belly button. Over that she wore a black lace see through long sleeves top. Her bottoms were blue high waisted leather shorts. She had black pumps. Her waves had been set free from the braid and were in a simple ponytail. Her hair had a spiked bow by her ponytail. Her makeup was also natural showcasing her natural Hispanic-American beauty. Her lips were the perfect pout and had a nice coat of lipgloss. The whole outfit showed off her great features. Perfect curves in the right places, her thigh gap, and her perfectly rounded boobs. If there was a outfit contest between Nina and Megan Fox, Nina would win, and not by a landslide. Perfectly sexy.

Cassie and Erin were still in their pretty dance dresses, because no one told them about this. So when it was their turn to go off stage, the grabbed microphones and stands and sung backup on opposite sides of the stage for the rest of the gig.

The girls kicked off their gig with Patricia's single. They sang a few Disney favorites, some of their favorite songs in general, and some of their songs. By the end of the gig, everyone had danced at least once. So they finished their last song and then split up, wandering into the dance.

* * *

Amber made her way through the bunches of teens dancing. She bumped into a guy dressed in a monkey costume and mumbled her apologies. She walked over to the snacks table to get some punch and saw Mick. She smiled and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Amber! How have you been?" the blonde boy asked pouring himself some red punch.

"Great." Amber asked while getting a plastic cup.

"Hey, I know this is kind of rushed, but would you like to dance?" Mick asked.

"I love to." Amber said putting down her plastic cup. Mick did the same and then Amber led him to the dance floor.

* * *

Patricia was wandering through the football field. Sven and his jock friends were laughing and having a conversation. Patricia made her way through their path and ran, unexpectedly, into Benji. She groaned and kept on walking.

"Hey Patricia." Benji smirked grabbed Patricia's hand causing her to turn around. She frowned and decided might as well make a conversation with the boy while she was here. Wait, why was _he _here? Hadn't he left earlier that year?

"I thought you left?" The chestnut haired rebel raised an eyebrow.

"I came back. I'm not gonna let Sweetie Jr. get me down." Patricia nodded slowly taking in the information.

"So I've heard it's been splits-ville for you two." Benji started and Patricia began to walk away again.

"Alright, let me get to the point. Patricia, you like to go out sometime?" Benji called out raising an eyebrow. Patricia thought for a second. Well, Benji had treated her much better than Eddie ever would. Plus he was almost like Eddie except _better. _

"Sure, Benji. I'd _love_ that." Patricia smiled and then made her way back into the dance. Benji smiled and then fist pumped, quietly congratulating himself on the victory. Patricia turned around to see him getting pats on the back from Sven and his friends. She smiled and then laughed to herself. Maybe, her heart ache over Eddie and Piper together wasn't _that _bad. Maybe, it was for the best.

Maybe, it was fate.

Fate telling Patricia that Eddie wasn't her "meant to be."

Fate telling Patricia that he wasn't _her's _to begin with.

Fate telling Patricia that there was more fish in the sea.

And Patricia wasn't going to miss on this opportunity.

* * *

**So I decided you loves needed an update. I've decided that 'Crazy' will be updated on Sundays, 'StarStruck' on Tuesdays, 'Photographs' on Fridays, and 'Real Love' on Saturdays! I'm going to try to stick to this schedule! I also will be writing a 'Twinny Somethings' inspired story for Patricia and Piper, kind of like what happened after. Anyway, I hope you loves enjoyed this update. I'm gonna do shoutouts now and you have three chances to get a shoutout. **

**How?**

**By answering these questions:**

**1: In The band IM5, who are the members and what are their ages?**

**2: Name the book to movie series sequel that premieres tomorrow.**

**3. Who said "Sick. Sick of myself." in House Of Anubis? Hint: Not in Sibuna!**

** First three to answer, get it! **

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! OsnapitzCori (it should say my name is 'Cori Vaughns') **


	3. Marshmallows and Rehersals

Patricia, Nina, and Amber sat on Amber's bed eating marshmallows from a big light green bowl. 'The Notebook' played on the flat screen TV in front of them. The three sat gossiping about their nights while chewing on the white gooey delight. Nina's phone turned on and vibrated. Nina picked it up and looked at her newest text. Nina smiled widely with delight.

"Guess what?" Nina said jumping up and down in her seat.

"What?" Amber giggled grabbing a handful of marshmallows. Patricia propped herself onto Amber's hotel gift shop pink pillows and closed her eyes.

"WE'RE GONNA PLAY THE BRITS!" Nina squealed making Amber jump with joy. Patricia opened her eyes and sat up.

"The Brits? We've been booked for the Brits? That's the best f-in thing ever!" Patricia smiled. The trio smiled and laughed together.

"What song are we gonna do?" Amber asked settling onto her pink covered bed. Nina checked her messages and looked up at the two.

"We get to do the three new ones." Nina smiled and Amber squealed.

"Those are my favorites!" Amber said in a high voice making Patricia laugh.

"Well, actually. All our songs are my favorites, but I love those the most." Amber smiled while Nina got up. She walked to her bed and laid down.

"We better get some rest for tomorrow." Nina smiled getting under the covers. Patricia got into her bed and the three turned out their lights. The only thing that could be heard was the movie still running.

_"What happens if a car comes?"_

_"We die."_

* * *

It was a rainy morning in England, which was pretty normal. Nina, Amber, and Patricia stood in the dance studio. The three had microphones on stands and were practicing their harmonies. Mrs. McCarthy clapped her hands and walked over to the girls.

"You two take a break." she said pointing to the vocal coach and the choreographer. They nodded and then quickly and quietly left the room.

"Girls, you were wonderful! I love it. No, I adored it! Wait, no it was perfect!" Mrs. McCarthy said smiling.

"Take five. I have to someone I'd like you to meet, but take a break first." Mrs. McCarthy said smiling. She walked off quickly leaving the girls a bit bewildered.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the short chappie. **

**I've had a lot on my plate lately. I went to a movie with my best guy friend on Friday. On Saturday, I was so tired. We had been out so late and I wore heels that killed my feet. Sunday, my family and I went out to the mall. I've been so busy that I was lucky to even be able to update today. My updates will be slowing soon because I am starting school in two weeks. **

**Anyway here are the people who won: **

**1. DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085**

**2. StarrySky781**

**3. PatriciaSweet**

**Congrats guys! Two more chances today:**

**1. The name of the awards show that came on Sunday night? **

**2. Which episode of Shake It Up did Gabe Morales appear on? **

**Love you guys. Now I shall put myself back to sleep. Xx**


End file.
